Koa'ki Meiru Deck
The Koa'ki Meiru are a group of cards that usually negate the effects of your opponent's Spells, Traps, and Monster Effects. All the Koa'ki Meiru monsters have one thing in common: During your End Phase, the monster is destroyed unless you discard "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" or reveal a certain card in your hand, usually a monster card of the same type. While the Koa'ki Meiru monsters can be used in a Deck of their own, they can also be placed in other Type specific decks. (For instance, "Koa'ki Meiru War Arms" is useful in a Warrior deck, but is not useful in this kind of deck.) This Deck revolves around Anti-Meta. Obviously, the most important card needed in the deck is "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru", so having three in your Deck would be very helpful. Most of the monsters are used against Effect Monsters, mostly DARK and LIGHT monsters, since they are the commonly used Decks (Dark Armed Dragon decks, Lightsworns, etc...). It is best to also have three of "Koa'ki Meiru Rock", "Koa'ki Meiru Crusader", and "Koa'ki Meiru Speed" in your Deck. "Koa'ki Meiru Rock" can search for "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" or a needed Koa'ki Meiru monster. "Koa'ki Meiru Crusader" can add "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" from your Graveyard, so you do not have to add it to your hand during the Draw Phase. "Koa'ki Meiru Speed" has a high Defense and if you draw "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" you can draw another card. "Koa'ki Meiru Full-Barrier" and "Koa'ki Meiru Tornado" work well with him. While they are very strong against the current common Decks, their weakness are Removed from play decks and Hand destruction decks. Remove from play decks can remove "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" and so you have to rely on your revealing effect. It is best to have Imperial Iron Wall in your Side Deck. The most dangerous are Hand destruction decks. If your hand becomes 0 too quickly, you have limited options. You can draw normally, hopefully getting a Koa'ki Meiru monster, but it gets destroyed, because you cannot add "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" to your hand. Also, most other Koa'ki Meiru Spells and Traps need "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" in your hand. Side Decking "Morphing Jar" and other draw cards can help. Recommended Cards Monster Cards *3x Thunder King Rai-Oh]] *2x Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak *3x Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand *2x Koa'ki Meiru Crusader *3x Koa'ki Meiru Guardian *1x Koa'ki Meiru Ice *2x Koa'ki Meiru Rock *1x Koa'ki Meiru Speed *2x Koa'ki Meiru Tornado *2x Koa'ki Meiru Full-Barrier *3x Koa'ki Meiru Drago *3x Koa'ki Meiru Doom *1x koa'ki Meiru Valafar *Morphing Jar (Side Deck) Spell Cards *Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru *Core Denseness Compression *Iron Core Immediate Disposal *Urgent Synthesis *Burden of the Mighty *Pot of Avarice *Monster Reborn *Lightning Vortex *Smashing Ground *Core-Buster (Side Deck) *Prohibition Trap Cards *Automatic Laser *Reckoned Power *Radiance of the Steel Core *Refining of the Core *Mirror Force *Torrential Tribute *Grave of the Super Ancient Organism (Side Deck) *Imperial Iron Wall (Side Deck) *Royal Oppression